


Let's have a bet

by wandee_5sos



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, bet, girl! niall, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandee_5sos/pseuds/wandee_5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan, a 17 year old girl, happens to be best friends with the most debonair guy in their school whose name stands for extreme awesomeness, Harry Styles. Harry may happen to be the flirtiest guy you’ll ever meet for he can capture hearts without even trying and break them in one single move. This makes Niall so confused on why is she even friends Harry for he is her complete opposite. Niall couldn’t care less when it comes to love and relationships, she’s just too busy to be minding that but then, she finds herself in a bet with Harry that whoever falls in love with him or her first will become a slave for the rest of their lives. Oh yes, Niall is going to have one bumpy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll make you fall for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fan fiction. I hope you'll like it!

She entered the school, made her way to their classroom, greeting the teachers and familiar faces as he walked by. She’s quite popular but she doesn’t seem to notice it- or rather, she doesn’t really care. As she got near the room, she saw by the door a very familiar boy talking to their older schoolmates, flirting and sharing a few laughs. She stopped, released a sigh then continued walking again. The “very familiar” boy then trailed to her and tapped her shoulder.  
“Ni! Good morning!”  
“Good morning Haz.”  
“You’re just jealous because I can get girls and boys faster than you. Wait, let me rephrase that. You’re just jealous because I can actually get girls and boys.”  
“Oh yeah, you can get girls and boys… big whoop.”

Harry stifled a laugh and gave her a light punch. A ring of the school bell echoed through the corridors so they went inside their room together with the other students. Niall’s mind was clouded with Harry. Questions like “When did Harry started acting like that?” and “Why am I even friends with him?” ran through her thoughts. She averted her gaze from the babbling teacher to Harry who in return flashed a smile to her. And…. Niall thought upong seeing that sweet smile. “Why is he so cute? NOOO!” She mentally scolded herself. The last thought is surely a shocker for her. She was so engrossed with the random thought that she didn’t realize the time. It’s already their break. She shook her head. As she was about to stand from her seat when she found a boy standing in front of her. “Uhm.. Niall… I don’t really get the lesson. Would you mind teaching me over a study date?” the boy spoke consciously, cheeks red. She didn’t know what to say. It was the nth confession to her and she didn’t want to send another boy away in tears. Though uninterested in such, she still has a kind heart. She opened her mouth and words were uttered but it didn’t come from her. 

“Sorry, Nialler is already busy teaching me with the lessons. But if you want, I can make time for you.” Harry was like a ninja and in seconds, he got a date scheduled. The boy went off optimistically, their eyes following him as he left. “So, you’ve got another date.” Niall broke the silence. “Nah, I did that to get rid of him. I know you wouldn’t go on an actual date.” He replied with a smile. “STUPID!” That’s all she could say at the moment but deep inside, she’s actually thankful for saving her from the bloody situation. Harry giggled then ruffled her hair. She then stood up and they both grabbed their meal.

 

“That’s all for today.” The teacher alleged as he erased the writings he wrote on the board as he lectured the class. The class bowed to him as he left. Niall yawned and stretched. The lesson, though it was hard for everyone, didn’t really seem a challenge for her. Oh yes, curse her brilliant brain. It was a piece of cake for her while her other classmates were literally bleeding their noses off. She glanced at Harry, who is already waiting for her to finish for walk a home together. And there she found the latter scratching the back of his head as he talk to another girl. This time, it’s different. The girl was frowning and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Harry clicked his tongue and started walking to Niall whom at that time was looking at the girl as she bursts in tears and run away. “Let’s go!” Harry said as if nothing had just happened. “What is it this time?” Niall asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“She told me she wanted me back and that she loves me. It’s too dramatic! Even for you…”  
“You’re a jerk!”  
“Yes, your best friend happens to be a big jerk. And this jerk will be treating you an ice cream later so you better stop calling him one.” The slightly taller boy joked around. “Fine…” Niall rolled her eyes. “Jerk” she added, cursing under her breath.  
Just as Harry promised, they were able to buy an ice cream on their way home. He ordered Vanilla for Niall and Strawberry for him, same as always. “That’ll be ** pounds.” The lady asked nicely as she held her hand out for the payment. Harry opened his bag to take his wallet and to his surprise, it’s not there. His eyes widened, he explored all the pockets of his bag but still had no luck. “Is there a problem?” Niall asks as she satisfyingly eat her ice cream. “My wallet… It’s not here…” he whispered to the slightly shorter girl. “What?! Urghhh, fine I’ll pay.” She was about to take her wallet out but Harry motioned her not to. “ I’ve got this. Watch and learn…” the latter said as an evil smile appeared on his face. He held onto the girl’s hand and looked straight in her eyes charmingly. The girl withdrew her hand at first but soon found herself lost in Harry’s gleaming green eyes. With a few flirty lines, his signature smile and his number given for a date, they were able to get away with it with another serving of ice cream for free. “This is where my skill comes in handy. Hora, don’t hold back Chii! Here~.” He uttered as he gave Niall her new Vanilla ice cream.

“I don’t want to eat that since we got this because of your friggin’ dirty tactics!”  
“It’s not like I stole or something! Besides, be thankful. Because of my irresistible charm, we were able to get your favorite ice cream.” He said, smirking. Niall gave him a death glare in annoyance. “Not everyone falls for you, you know. Some people are just plain stupid to fall in your trap.” The slightly shorter girl looked away. Hearing Niall’s words made him chuckle. His brain then hatched a brilliant idea. “I bet I can make you fall for me.” Harry teased. That sentence caught Niall’s attention and made her stop from walking. Did her ears actually hear what she just heard? Her jaw dropped but she was able to contain himself. 

“You’re getting jerkier and jerkier everyday.”  
“Come one, it’s just for fun.”

Niall found herself surprisingly interested. “What’s in it for me?” she asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. “Here’s the thing. If I make you fall for me within the school year, You’ll be my slave. If I fail, I’ll be yours.” He explained to Niall. “Deal." She said that to the latter straight-faced. The slightly taller boy smirked. “Let’s see about that, Niall Horan…” he whispered it hotly in Niall’s ear and that made the slightly shorter girl shudder. She gulped, feeling a lump in her throat. Upon reaching home, she still can’t get over on what just happened. She plopped on her bed and faced the ceiling. "Niall Horan, what did you just get yourself into?”


	2. Seafood Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves to cook. Well except Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter up! posted two chapters in one day because I'll be busy until the end of the week.

Gas stoves ready, pots and pans polished, ingredients fresh and sliced, and students standing at their respective stations wearing colorful aprons as they waited for their home economics teacher. When the teacher finally came, she gave the go signal for students to start cooking their desired dish. 

Harry grabbed everyone’s attention with his mad cooking skills. He knew what exactly he was doing, looking very hot in the apron. This caused every girl to shriek, his sly smirk evident behind the fiery flames. Ofcourse, he was enjoying every moment, biting his lower lip when the flames grew even bigger. To that sight, everyone went ballistic.

On the other hand, Niall’s world is falling apart. She hates cooking- or rather, cooking hates her. All of a sudden, something exploded. “Fire! Someone help me!” Niall pleaded as fire was about to spread due to her cooking. Harry wiftly came to the rescue. He pulled the fire extinguisher, putting all of the fire out just before it grew big. “Harry you're a hero! We love you Harry Styles!” A group of girls came cheering due to his feat. He faced his fans and saluted them, their shrieks becoming louder. 

Causing no serious damage, the teacher let them off with a warning and dismissed the class. Niall went off ahead everybody else. Harry, ignoring all the cheers, ran after her. “Ni!” he shouted, halting at Niall. “What’s the matter?” He asked, walking close to the latter. “Me! I’m the problem! I nearly sent the room in flames just because I can’t fry a freaking egg! You know me Haz, I don’t fail at anything.” she answered, face tensed. “Anything except cooking…” Harry whispered softly so Niall wouldn’t hear but unfortunately, she did. “Oh great, make more fun of me! Just because you know how to cook…” she lowered her head. The slightly taller boy then gave her a pat on her back followed by the ruffling of her hair. “Nah. You did your best and that’s the important thing, right?” Harry comforted the girl with a smile. Niall looked straight in her eyes then lowered her head once again. “I guess so…” 

Without another word, Harry dragged her to their school’s rooftop to let her relax and just breathe fresh air. The slightly taller boy knew exactly what would cheer the latter up, just staying in a quiet breezy place, none of them really talking but just staying at with each other. Though it was somewhat boring for him, he did it anyway since he’ll have a chance to just clear up his mind from all those negative thoughts and the fact that he’s doing it to make his best friend happy. Just being together while the whole world passed by them felt rather… nice.

\---  
The next day, Niall was still feeling down in the dumps so she figured she’ll just lock herself home and laze down their living room couch, watching whatever girly drama she could grab while a blanket covered her head and in her hands was a piny-sized vanilla ice cream. Oh yes, she was acting like a teenage girl who just experienced her first break up but instead of being tormented by the complications of love, she was being depressed by the fact that she couldn’t fry a freaking egg. Her phone kept ringing but she didn’t answer it. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and she unwillingly answered it.She saw a worried Harry Styles standing at her doorstep. “What?” she asked, annoyingly.

“You weren’t answering my calls. You didn’t return any of them either.”   
“And so?”  
“And so Mr. Melodramatic, I was insanely worried! You could let me in, you know.”  
“Leave me alone!” 

Just as Niall was about to close the door, Harry forced himself in, dragging the slightly smaller girl to the kitchen. “What are we doing here?!” she protested. “We are going to cook!”Harry said while taking out the pots, pans, and all those necessary cooking utensils. “I won’t leave this house until you learn how to cook. You won’t make me!” he added. Somehow, he made Niall agree and saw the latter smile sheepishly. They took the cookbook out so Niall could choose what she wanted to cook. 

“So, what would you like? Tell me~”  
“I want this!” She cheerfully pointed out what she wanted to cook.  
“S-seafood pasta?” Harry uttered, his eyes widened.   
“Yeah! I know it’s going to be hard but you’ll help me, right?”  
“B-but Ni…. I’m…”  
“What’s that? I really want to do this one! Please, Haz?” Niall pleaded, pulling off her signature puppy dog eyes ad pouty lips.   
“Fine… Shall we start?

Niall started cooking with Harry aiding her with every step. When she was done with her first attempt which surprisingly didn’t cause any fire, she let Harry taste her cooking. “So, how is it?” she asked the older boy with a grin. Harry let out small coughs after tasting the said dish. “ M-maybe if you add more…” she respectfully suggested. The younger girl frowned a little but tried once again.

It took her a whole day of trial and error just to make her cooking close to edible. “Ok, this is the last one I swear. Here you go, Haz.”  
She handed the dish to the older boy. Harry gulped upon seeing the pasta in front of him. Niall eyed him as he tasted the pasta and she panicked when Harry suddenly fainted and fell to the ground. 

“Haz!!” she yelled out as she raised Harry’s head and softly patted his cheeks. There was no response other than deep struggling breaths. Niall immediately got to her senses and called the ambulance. Harry was rushed to the hospital.

\---

“How is he, doctor?” Niall asked the doctor who just came out from Harry’s hospital room. “Are you knowledgeable of Mr. Styles’ allergy to shrimp? Intake of these would cause him break outs and difficulty in breathing which may be lethal due to lack of oxygen. You may check up on him now, he’s now conscious.” “Thank you, doctor.” Niall said, swiftly ran inside the room.

“Hazza!!!” she yelled out and hugged Harry, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were allergic to shrimp??”  
“I tried but you seemed very determined to cook it so I didn’t mind.”  
“But you could’ve died! Stupid!”  
“I know. But atleast you can cook now, right?”

Harry smiled at the girl in front of him. His words touched Niall, making tears roll down her cheeks. Harry truly is caring to her, what a best friend. Niall aided Harry to lie back down the bed and adjust his position. She then rested her head at the bed and stared at Harry. Just when she was about to doze off, Harry spoke.

“So, Niall Horan. Have you fallen for me yet?”


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaches are really... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story updated! I hope you'll like it! sorry if I just updated the story now. I've been busy with courseworks, and I was hospitalized and I can't type properly so I wasn't able to use the wifi in the hospital properly.

Because of Harry’s help, Niall got an A in her home economics class. She’s really grateful for her best friend who even put his life on the line just to teach her how to cook. Not to mention the question she left hanging from Harry. “So, Niall Horan. Have you fallen for me yet?” Whenever she remembers the thought, it gives her a light fuzzy feeling which ahe didn’t quite understand now did ahe pay much attention to. She thought, It’s nothing but a joke, right? It has to be some kind of a joke. And now, she’s not even making any sense.

\---

“Ok class. Let me have this time to discuss with you our annual field trip.” Their homeroom teacher announced to the class making everyone babble in excitement. For their itinerary, they’ll be going to a beach. Girls suddenly screamed and locked their gazes at Harry who haven’t got any clue why all the attention was on him.

What’s so good about the beach? Could it be the sweet breeze from the sea? The sand in between your toes? The warmth of the sun? No dear, it’s the hotties in bathies. [AN: Well ofcourse it is! No wonder the girls went crazy! We’re not talking about just any boy’s body, we’re talking about HARRY STYLES' BODY!]

“Why are they looking at me like that, Niall?” Harry asked, still clueless. Niall didn't thought hard since she knew the reason why. She smirked and ran her hand up her hair acting all cool. “They want to check you out in trunks, baby.” Niall said, feeling full of herself. Niall clicked her tongue and looked away. Harry in swimming trunks? Niall thought to hierself and was about to imagine the idea when she stopped and scolded herself.

~~  
“Are your things ready,Niall?” Niall’s mom asked her who in return nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The doorbell rang and she answered the door. “Are you ready to go?” Harry asked,

“Yeah! Mom, Harry and I will be going now. “  
“Good morning Maura!”  
“Well hello! You guys take care, okay? I’m counting on you to take care of my baby girl Harry.” Maura said to the latter.  
“Leave it to me.” Harry said.

The scene was kind of embarrassing to Niall. It was like her mom was entrusting her to Harry for marriage and what not.

“Mom! Stop it! I can take care of myself. So, bye!” Niall dragged Harry, her cheeks tinted with red, and walked to school.  
“Sorry about that. You know my mom, she gets too motherly at times.” Niall apologized. “You don’t have to. You’re very precious, Ni. Your mom has every right to care.” Harry said softly avoiding Niall’s eyes. Niall heard it crystal clear though and this made her turn to him. “What?” Niall asked to her surprise. “Nothiiing~” Harry said cutely and ruffled the younger’s hair. Niall became quiet and felt the fuzzy feeling once more. She stared at the older boy all throughout their walk to school.

~~

As the class reached the beach, Niall came running to the shore and jumped around in excitement. Harry eyed Niall who's playing around, a smile formed in his lips as he handled his and Niall’s things.  
“Let’s go play Haz!” Niall ran up to the taller boy and tugged his sleeves. Okay, I’ll just remove my shirt." Harry said and did so.

~~  
Niall swam and played around while Harry laid down the shore to get a tan as if it was possible. Niall swam to his heart’s content getting farther and deeper in the sea every second. Harry kept an eye on Niall to make sure she was okay. When Harry closed his eyes for a while to rest,the next thing he knew there was no sign of Niall. He searched around alarmingly but still found nothing.

“NI!” He yelled out but no one answered him. “Look! Someone’s drowning!” A classmate distressed as he spotted someone struggling from afar. “Nialler!” Harry gasped and swam his way to rescue the struggling figure. He grabbed the latter by the waist and swam back to shore. Harry put Niall down in a beach towel and everyone gathered to the commotion. Niall is unconscious, there was no signs of movement. “Ni, answer me!” Harry shrieked as he tapped Niall’s cheeks. “Make way for the lifeguard, he’ll be performing CPR!” Their teacher shoo-ed everyone away.

“CPR?! CPR?! THAT LIFEGUARD…. WITH MY NIALLER?!” Harry spoke in his head and without thinking; he pressed his lips against Niall and started the CPR procedure. After a few pushes and crashing of lips, Niall awoke and expelled the water she drank. Harry immediately embraced her and everyone cheered in joy. Niall who was still in shock covered her mouth. She wasn’t surprised by drowning rather she thought deeply that the first person her lips was pressed against was her best friend’s. The idea sent her to faint. She didn’t even have interest in relationships, kissing and the like and yet she had one with a twist. It’s not even considered a kiss, right? And yet there she was, being all frantic about it.

If she would ever want a kiss, she wanted it to be with a boy she loved, what sparks and pleasure it would bring her would be what she would fantasize over and yet she shared her first kiss with… HER BEST FRIEND!…. DAMN!


	4. Kiss :*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And it's not really considered a kiss, Chii."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally was able to update again. been a bit busy with uni courseworks. I hope you'll like this chapter!

“Ni, you’re a very naughty girl…” Harry playfully crawled on top of her half naked body, trailing butterfly kisses up her chest and neck.  
“Let me taste those sweet lips of yours…” The slightly taller boy whispered erotically as he traced Niall’s lips with his index finger. With a smirk, he was to close the distance between them… leaning closer… slowly… hotly…

“WTF!” Niall jerked up her bed, waking up from her beautiful dream.   
“Niall, you’re awake!” Her older brother cheerfully said seeing his little sister   
“It was just…. a dream.” She mumbled making her brother turn to her.  
“What?”  
“N-nothing.”  
“So, how was the kiss?”

Niall froze. Did her ears just deceive her? Was her brother actually asked her about her first ‘kiss’?!

“Pardon?” She had to make sure.  
“How was the trip?” He asked once again.

How was the trip? Oh! Trip… so I did hear wrong. 

“I had…” The thought of her and her best friend ‘kissing’ popped in her head, “fun.” Unknowingly, she smiled from ear to ear as she mentally enjoyed the idea of the kiss. She was shocked, yes. But she can’t deny the fact that she liked it; very much. She remained smiling to herself, creeping her brother out.

“O.. kay…” He cleared his throat, snapping the latter out her trance, “Well, why don’t you get up and prep up for your play date with Harry?”  
“Date… DATE?!?!” Her eyes shot wide open at his words. Is this some kind of a joke?! First she was kissed by the green eyed boy, then her parents found out and set her up on a date with him. What’s next, they expect him to marry Harry?!   
“You guys hang out every Saturday at his house to play, right? Don’t tell me you forgot. You’ve been doing that since… like forever!  
She shook the idea off her head, “N-no, I didn’t… I thought… I thought it was something else..”   
“You’re acting weirdly, Ni. Are you sure you’re okay?”

\---

It was only steps away from the Styles residence and she didn’t know why but she felt… nervous. She's worried over the simplest things. How do I look? Do I smell nice? Do my shoes match? Should I tuck my hair behind my ear or let it accent my face? Will this walk take like, forever? Why am I sweating so much? Why am I asking so many questions!? She paused. Breathe Niall Horan, Breathe. You’re overreacting. It’s only a little play date, nothing else.

The next thing she knew, she was there standing in front of her best friend’s house. She knocked and after a few seconds, the door was opened for her.

“Yo Ni! Come in, let’s play the new game I bought.” Harry grabbed the latter’s hand and led her inside the house. 

She withdrew her hand from the slightly taller boy; her heart was pounding so fast she just didn’t know why. Heat crept up her cheeks and she was as red as a tomato.

“Nialler, you okay?” Harry asked worriedly.   
She nodded, “May I have something to drink?”   
“Sure, let’s go grab some in the kitchen.”

Anne smiled to them as she saw them enter the kitchen.

“Are you okay now?” The taller boy asked.  
She could only nod but the feeling didn’t disappear. Then, Anne approached the two, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. You can still see the steam rising up from the sweet-smelling goodies. They grabbed a piece and munched down. Nothing beats mom’s cooking.

“How did it taste, Niall?” She asked.  
Niall looked at her best friend, focusing her gaze at Harry’s lips. She unconsciously licked her lips. “It was tasty…”  
“It sure is mom, thank you for the cookies! We’ll get going then” Harry thanked his mom and dragged Niall out of the kitchen.

WAIT-- COOKIES?! Niall nearly choked on the cookie she was eating. She heard wrong. AGAIN. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, NIALL HORAN?!” She scolded herself mentally.

They sat on the carpeted floor and leaned their backs at Harry’s bed. Niall felt uneasy. She felt unusual. She glanced at Harry once again and her heartbeat accelerated even more. 

“Want to watch TV first?” Harry faced her. She could only nod and gulped feeling a lump on her throat. Harry shifted his position to face her, Niall and her hand rested on her side while he went closer to the latter, their faces only a few inches apart. Niall’s breath hitched.

“What’s wrong, Ni?” Harry tilted his head, making his nose come in contact with Niall’s. “I was just getting the remote. It’s on top of the bed.” He explained as he pulled away.   
“N-nothing…” She looked away, trying to hide what she felt. What was it that she felt? There were butterflies in her stomach, heat was creeping up her cheeks, her lips trembled, the voice of the latter sounded like heaven to her and her heart was beating so fast it could actually explode. It is the first time she felt like this. It made her queasy. 

“What’s wrong, Nialler? Is there something that matter? You’ve been acting weirdly ever since you got here.” Harry cupped the latter’s cheeks and stared straight in her dreamy eyes.   
She took a deep breath before finally speaking out, “Yesterday, in our field trip… I drowned, right?”  
“Yeah, and I saved you.”  
“And… you… kissed me…” Her cheeks turned redder if even possible, gulping once again as she couldn’t believe what she just said.

Harry released her cheeks and chuckled. “So this is what all this is about?! Hahaha!” He laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
“It was my first, okay?! Jeez Harry!!” She tucked her knees and buried her face feeling embarrassed.   
“It was my first too, you know.” He managed to say that after he calmed down, “And it’s not really considered a kiss, Ni”   
“W-what do you mean??” Niall raised her head in confusion.

Harry swiftly took hold of Niall’s shoulders and pinned her down the carpeted floor. “What are you—“ Before Niall could even utter a word, Harry seized his best friend’s lips. Using his skilled mouth, he kissed her ravenously, like he was born to do that. He deepened the kiss and unexpectedly, Niall returned the passion he was giving. He hovered above Niall, his knees resting at her sides. Deeper and deeper the kiss went; they found themselves lost in paradise. 

After what felt like heaven, they parted and Harry sat properly still panting while Niall stayed lying on the floor shell shocked.

Harry gazed at Niall and spoke, “Now, that’s what you call a kiss.”


	5. Jealousy. Heartbroken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew well that this isn’t right but her emotions took over her and she has decided to get on with it even if it meant throwing their years of friendship down the drain and being a player, someone whom she would resent so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update. trying my best to finish this work on Harry's birthday. I hope you'll like this chapter!

“I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!!” Niall screamed on the pillow, muffling the noise. She was throwing a fit in her bed, despising what happened between her and her best friend. The scene played on her head over and over again. All the emotions she felt at that time never disappeared and only added up to her heartache.

 

*flashback*

“Now, that’s what you call a kiss.” Harry puffed out and eyed the girl whom he just shared his first kiss with. He slowly made his way to the latter and straddled her, “You like me, right?” A hint of red decorated Niall’s cheeks. She couldn’t deny what she truly felt; she did fall for Harry already.

 

Just as she was to speak her mind, the guy straddling her rested his forehead on her, “That means I win the bet, right Niall Horan?”

 

Those simple words crushed her heart. Was Harry just pulling an act all this time? The kindness he showed, the care, warmth and protection he delivered to her, was it all fake? Just as she thought she does like Harry and was willing to admit it, the words the latter spoke only showed one thing; he’s nothing more than just a player. A jerk, that’s the right term. It’s like her best friend was a completely different person; he couldn’t distinguish what the truth is anymore. Maybe everything truly is just pretend and she’s gullible enough to believe his actions. Things were misunderstood by her badly.

 

“Haha, you wish!” She stifled a laugh as she pushed the older guy and sat up.

“You kissed me back! Admit it, you like me!”

“It’s just a kiss Haz. It doesn’t mean anything.” Niall explained to him as she slowly leaned in.

 

Pulling the older boy in for another kiss, she planted kisses on his lips, the latter returning every single one. Their lips met for the third time; they tasted each other and continued the act until they were satisfied.

 

“See, it doesn’t feel like anything. Nothing…” Niall stated plainly as they fond themselves pulling away, panting hard.

 

And of course she lied. She didn’t expect that lying would hurt her. It felt wrong in so many ways; how she wasn’t able to express how she truly likes him, how she figured how a jerk her best friend truly is. But then she wouldn’t sulk… she’s getting even.

 

*end of flashback*

\---

 

“Haz!” Niall cheered as she ran to the latter and hugged him.

“Yo, Ni!” Harry said, hugging back Niall’s little frame.

He tried not to blush as Niall gave him a peck on the cheek, “What’s up with you today?”

He couldn’t help but ask. First a hug and now a kiss? Something is definitely up.

“Nothing in particular…” Niall replied, kissing his other cheek, “Don’t you like it?” She added.

Harry grinned and whispered, “I do.”

 

Niall acted naturally but deep inside she was jumping for joy. Her plan might actually work. Her plan of capturing her best friend’s heart, then crushing it afterwards. She knew well that this isn’t right but her emotions took over her and she has decided to get on with it even if it meant throwing their years of friendship down the drain and being a player, someone whom she would resent so much.

 

\---

 

They spent their days like a couple; holding hands, kissing, hugging; but they’re not actually one. No one told the other she likes him or he likes her, so no one really won the bet yet but how they felt and how they acted, it showed.

 

Niall tried so hard not to cry at night; not to wet her puffy pillows with stubborn tears constantly falling down her dazzling face; but she failed. At night she would cry her eyes out and wake up having puffy peepers which she tried to hide with a pair of sunglasses until it normalized. She lied to the world, she lied to her best friend and most of all… she lied to herself. I guess you’d probably ask what the hell she’s thinking but believe me, she doesn’t know herself.

 

\---

 

“Nialler!” Harry was on rage as he yanked the latter’s arm, pulling her away.

 

Harry woke up to a beautiful morning, the sun’s warmth welcoming him to a magnificent day, the birds chirping sweet melodies; he thought everything was going to go his way. What made it happier is his anticipation in meeting his favorite girl and having yet another wonderful day with her. But that’s what he thought.

 

As he entered the school he saw his girlfriend; best friend, Niall Horan, flirting with another boy. Her arms were wrapped around the said boy, their faces only centimeters away, she kept on whispering to him and he replies with giggles.

 

Rain clouds immediately hovered above him and the splendid sky turned gray. This scene was the least thing he expected to see; he never figured he’d see this actually. But it is happening… right in front of him. His hands formed a fist in anger; he’s… jealous.

 

“What?!” Niall glared at him.

“WHAT?!! YOU’RE ASKING ME WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?! HOW DARE YOU—“

“How dare I? HOW DARE I?! Damn Harry, who are you to tell me that?! We’re not together, you’re not my boyfriend, I don’t belong to you! You have no right to get mad on the things I do!! I’m not doing anything wrong to make you react like that because there’s not even an ‘us’. SO HOW DARE YOU!”

 

Harry was flabbergasted; he didn’t know what to say or how to act. He just released the girl whom continued to glare at him as she dusted her uniform from imaginary dirt and walked away.

 

Harry fell on his knees like he lost everything he owned. His best friend’s words slapped him hard and it finally sank in. He felt hurt; like his heart just shattered into a million pieces; like he’s being flayed alive; it hurts so much. He really thought they were together. Doesn’t Niall notice he hasn’t been flirting around with girls anymore? How he didn’t fly off from a girl to another and just stayed beside her? How his kisses were 101% love? That when he says ‘take care’, he really meant it? True he didn’t say ‘I like you’ but he really does. He thought his best friend knew and he had so much pride so he couldn’t say it out. He hated himself for having so much pride, to not be able to even express in words how much he cared for her. Probably, this is his punishment. For playing with girls and breaking their hearts. For not being committed in a relationship. But who could blame him? He only loved one person, and that is his best friend. He did, from the start. He just didn’t have enough courage to confess. He thought Niall wouldn’t love him back anyway; He also wouldn’t want to put their friendship on the line so feeling lost with love, he played with girls. Maybe he’d get over with his love for his best friend but he didn’t. No one in this world could match up to his best friend’s perfection. Perfection of simply being the way she is. Being perfect in his eyes and for him alone. The bet was a way on how he could show his affection to Niall without arousing suspicion. He was thankful for it, that even just for a short time he could express her love, even if he knows it wouldn’t be reciprocated. He wanted to be selfish in that way, he knew his best friend would hate him but he’s glad he tried and his best friend agreed. But his emotions dominated him and thus this happened. He’s being tortured in every way possible and it’s not pretty. Without his permission, his tears fell; precious glittering tears. A world without Niall Horan, could he survive it?


	6. Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because they miss each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update! busy with university courseworks.

*Harry’s*

Being without her felt like torture. The misery that drowned him added even more to the harsh coldness of winter. 

You know what’s worse than chilly winter afternoons? 

Missing that one special person you usually spend it with. 

He loved winters. The thick blanket of white covering their lawn, the sweet aroma of a steaming cup of hot chocolate and lazy but interesting talks; everything. 

But now he has come to realize that it wasn’t winter itself that he longed for every year but the girl whose smile is a ray of sunshine, giving him warmth during those “BRRRR” months.

Come to think of it, winters are actually… depressing. What is he to do with snow if he didn’t have that jolly girl to play snowball fights with? Who was he to talk to during afternoons like this and remind to be careful of the hot chocolate; for he knew, the girl couldn’t take hot drinks. Who was he to encapsulate in his embrace when it gets too cold? 

“Winters are just perfect, isn’t it Haz?” 

He misses someone…

Someone whose hands fit perfectly in his making him stand the terrible weather… 

Someone who stubbornly makes him stay and cuddle her the whole day… 

Someone named Niall Horan. 

Even if he cry out the girl’s name and wait the whole day he won’t appear. Not even a shadow, a call, a text, nothing. 

“Haz, let’s play in the snow! Let’s build a snow man then make snow angels!” 

The children happily playing outside mocked him. He only wanted something simple, right? He didn’t request to have the sun come up and melt the snow away. But he wanted that one person who shone like the sun in his life; who added liveliness to his world and seemed like the only person that mattered. The most important of all. 

“I hope we can be best friends forever, Haz!” she grinned cheekily at him. 

“No…” he didn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be “just best friends” with her. All he ever want is to take her down the aisle, promising her endless love and protection. But he didn’t have the courage to. 

“Eh?” 

“I mean… yeah… I hope so too…” 

She threw a snowball at the curly haired boy, “Why so glum?” she giggled and ran making the latter go after her and tickle her sides in the pure snow. As pure as his love. 

Maybe if he didn’t make that stupid bet she’d still be around. Maybe they’d be enjoying the winter break goofing off right now. Maybe he’d still have his best friend. Even if she wasn’t his lover it would be fine. Just his best friend, her company, though it hurts that would be enough. Back to the way things were.   
Maybe… just maybe…

 

~~~~   
*Niall’s*

“Haz?” she turned to her door only to be a tad bit disappointed knowing it wasn’t the person she was looking for. It was the millionth time that day that she called for him. She mistook everyone and almost everything as him, nothing really seemed to help. 

Why has it turned out to be this way? 

How did things end up the way they are? 

They were happily happy beside each other and in a blink of an eye everything ceased to exist. 

She always knew that Harry Styles felt more than a best friend and brother to her, she just didn’t think of it that way. She knew very well in her heart what that person played in her life but she denied it.   
She took out her phone and was about to text the latter. It would be easy, wouldn’t it? 

‘I miss you.’ No, even ‘Hi’ would do. There’s just something that held her back and stopped her from doing so. She couldn’t pinpoint what but it definitely is something. Fear perhaps? The fear of not being able to turn back the bond they’ve had. The fear of facing that she truly lost her beloved. 

If only things were back the way they are. 

The way they were. 

Time machine, she desperately needed one right now. 

 

\--- 

 

The whole winter break pretty much went on like that, unfortunately. 

Missing… 

Wanting… 

Regretting… 

 

\--- 

“I’m getting her back.” He woke up and blurted out those words wondering what gush of wind made him say that but he was thankful for it. It gave him courage, strength and just a hint of luck and confidence to finally go and get his smile back. His life back. And most importantly HER.


	7. First and last task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For your first task as my slave… and probably the last one… I want you to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this work just right on time for Harry's 21st birthday. so yeah! I decided to post it now since it's past 12 in the country that I'm in at the moment and I want to just say a happy birthday for so yeah I posted it now.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror with a hint of nervousness. Spending nearly an hour for his hair alone, his uniform almost burned by his constant ironing to make sure no crease was in sight, and he splashed on his newly brought perfume thinking it would be captivating enough for her taste; he wanted everything to be perfect when he faces his love.

 

“I hope I’m good enough to deserve you. I will have you, Niall.”

 

\---

 

His jaw literally dropped upon stepping inside the school; his official fanclub members (oh yes, he has his own fanclub) held signs of him as they waited for his arrival. Why are they causing such a commotion in waiting for him there? They wouldn’t normally do that, they’d just stalk him and cheer for him during soccer practice and catch him in the corridors on normal days. He scratched his head in annoyance but soon found himself surprised once again when his eyes laid on a poster on their school bulletin. 

 

Quickly scanning it, he face-palmed himself after finally recalling the event. It’s the spring dance, the dance he despised so much and dare not to mention about. He cursed the activity planner of their school for it because it’s not just any typical dance, girls would be the one to ask boys out and the boy asked, without a single protest must go with the girl. Oh yes, it’s a must. 

 

And since he’s the Harry Styles, all the girls would be dying to ask him out. That pertains to a nerve racking day of stalking him and trying his best to run away from them. Damn his perfection. He had such traumatic experiences about it just like the time when his fanclub members united and stalked him home. The only thing the activity planner did that pleased him is the ‘asking out in school grounds only policy’ other than that he cursed the planner every single day. I mean, what do you get with that kind of dance? Yamada may not be the smartest student but even he could tell that it’s stupid.

 

He had no choice but to wait for the bell and for his fanclub members to disperse to their respective rooms otherwise he won’t be making it out the school alive. It would also mean less time to get his little leprechaun back, and again, curse that activity planner and his god-like features. Oh the irony!

 

The school bell sounded like heaven to his ears; so does the sight of his freaky fanclub walking back to their classrooms. He threw a fist up in the air and did a little victory dance first before making his way to his classroom.

 

“Ahem, Mr. Styles.” The boy winced at the mention of his name and turned around only to find their school discipline officer crossing his arms and gazing at him with such a stern look. 

 

“Y-yes s-sir?” Styles stuttered feeling uncomfortable at his teacher’s stare.

 

“Do tell me what time it is now.”

 

“8:10 sir.”

 

“8:10. Meaning you’re 10 minutes late for class. Detention for you on your free period, Mr. Styles.”

 

“WHAT?!!?” he unintentionally raised his voice, “I mean… yes sir…”

 

“Now go to class!”

 

With that he marched to his classroom. He just had to do a victory dance. Great, now he lost free period too.

 

“Mr. Styles, you’re late.” His teacher acknowledged his presence.

 

“Hell, don’t you think I know that?!” he shook his head and tried not to snap on his teacher, “Well…” He averted his gaze to his classmates and found everyone staring back at him. 

 

Everyone except for a little leprechaun. 

 

Niall was diligently copying the notes on the board just like she usually did; a sight that made Harry speechless. There was nothing special about copying notes but the mere sight of his best friend and love right there made him indescribably happy. It proves that he’s not just imagining things anymore and she’s right in front of him now; he pinched himself to make sure.

 

“Well?” his teacher snapped him out of his trance, “Go to your seat, Harry.”

 

He nodded and took a seat at the back of Niall’s. As if having a sugar rush, he started feeling all giddy and excited. Niall’s right in front of him! 

 

“Styles?” His teacher immediately caught his attention seeing the boy bouncing on his seat, “You need to use the restroom?”

 

“Uh— no ma’am…” He responded bashfully and the class did their best not to laugh. 

 

Instead of listening to the lesson, Harry tried all means possible to get the cute girl’s attention. 

 

“Ni… Nialler…” He tried calling her but Niall gave no response. He poked the girl’s cheeks but got his hands slapped away. He tried passing a note to her but couldn’t do so since their teacher was currently looking at them. Why is his best friend being so hard to get?! They didn’t fight, right? Harry couldn’t tell anymore, all he knows is that he’s so blissful seeing the girl in front of him. 

 

“Why are you ignoring me??” Harry whispered but was once again ignored. “That’s it!” he said to himself and crumpled a piece of paper and threw it to Niall. “Still ignoring me, huh?” He threw one once again but this time it got a little bit out of hand and hit the teacher.

 

“Who threw this piece of paper?!” The teacher raged and demanded answer from her students by her fiery eyes. The students, out of fear, immediately pointed Harry who wasn’t paying attention and was attempting to throw another ball to Niall, catching him off guard. Off all times, Harry, of all times.

 

“Harry Styles, stand up!” the boy heard his name and faced his teacher, pointing at himself to confirm, “Yes, you!”

 

He stood up and scratched the back of his head, having no clue of what was going on. 

 

“You threw this paper, correct?” The boy nodded, avoiding her piercing stare. “Aimed at Niall, right? I’ve noticed how you were trying to get her attention. Niall, please stand.” 

 

Niall glared at Harry for a second and stood up as she was told.

 

“Now, to get things over with, do you mind sharing to the class what you two were busy talking about?”

 

“We weren’t—“ Niall trailed off and bowed her head thinking reasoning wouldn’t help.

 

“I… I wanted to tell Niall how much I missed her….” Niall immediately stared at him and it was his turn to bow his head.

 

The class cheered and squealed at the cheesy scene happening in front of them but was disturbed by the school bell signaling the class has ended and it was now free period.

 

“Awww how sweet but for disturbing the class, you get detention, Styles” The teacher wagged a finger at him.

 

“B-but”

 

“No buts! Now go to the detention room.”

 

“Yeah…” He said, sparing one last glance at Niall before leaving the room.

 

\---

He spent his time in detention thinking of nothing but Niall, making him blush madly and make such faces, disturbing the other students in the room.

 

“Harry Styles.” He stopped and looked at the teacher with a curious expression, “Stop making those faces; don’t make me give you detention again.” 

 

Now what was he doing wrong?! Yes, he was making faces by the thought of Niall but he wasn’t doing anything bad now, has he? He grunted and buried his face on the desk. He’ll just flail on Niall silently then.

 

\---

Everyone in the detention room cheered as the bell rang. Oh school bells, what lifesavers you are. Harry immediately went outside to look for Niall only to be faced by a mob of girls. He completely forgot about the dance but now he has to get his feet running and take himself away from the crowd.

 

As he ran through a certain corridor, he came across Niall who was also being chased by a mob of boys; Niall had a fanclub of her own too. 

 

“Ni!” He shouted, but the latter couldn’t hear him as she was busy running away from the deranged boys. 

 

As his mob of fans was getting nearer, he sighed and started running once again. 

 

He spent the rest of the day running and hiding from his fans and believed he just got the best work out ever. His feet were already sore, he couldn’t take a single break and what confused him even more is the fact that there weren’t any lessons in the afternoon. How he wished the bell rang one more time so that he could go back to his room and sneak from his teacher to take a nap. It would probably get him another detention but what the heck, it’s better than running your butt of away from freaky girls.

 

What’s worse is the day is almost ending and he still didn’t have a proper chance to talk to Niall. 

 

“I wonder where Ni is right now…”

 

\---

 

“I wonder where Haz is right now…” Niall wondered as she panted for breath. She was able to lose her fans for a few seconds and just when she thought she got rid of them, there they were again, chasing her. 

 

She ran past the certain corridor where there weren’t any students and glanced behind her, her fans weren’t at the corridor yet. She could hear their cheers and footsteps though, and she started panicking. 

 

Just then, someone grabbed her tiny frame and covered her mouth, dragging her inside a closet. She couldn’t struggle, she was too exhausted from all that running and the person that held her was way stronger than she is. 

 

As soon as she was inside the closet, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered once again.

 

“Don’t shout! They’ll hear us!” It was none other than Harry, peaking through the slightly opened cabinet as he eyes the confused fans. 

 

There bodies were literally pressed against the other, it was a closet for goodness sake and there wasn’t much room.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Niall asked as she looked away. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks from the latter.

 

Harry now averted his gaze to the little leprechaun, “Don’t you think ‘thank you’ is better? I did make you lose the freaky girls and boys after all.”

 

“T-thank you…” The little leprechaun said slowly raising her head. As she was able to fully do so, her face was only a few centimeters away from Harry’s. She lost herself in his dreamy eyes; she was, in any way, perfect.

 

Harry stared intently at the latter. He swears his heart could literally explode right now. Has Niall always been this pretty?

 

It was quite dark inside the cabinet, but they didn’t need light to feel the love they have for one another, the feeling of protection they have whenever they have each other around, and the happiness they bring to their lives.

 

Slowly, they leaned closer; as if there was any closer than where they already are right now. The love they felt, the regret they want to erase, the taste they want to experience, pushing them further. 

 

The next thing they know their lips were against the other.

 

A chaste, passionate kiss.

 

Not the lustful, hungry one. 

 

Just a simple kiss, yet the most blissful and full of love. 

 

The one that sent tingles up their spine. 

 

The one that instantaneously erased the grief and misery they felt. 

 

That kiss.

 

They broke away and stared at each other’s eyes. Harry leaned his forehead against Niall’s, and the latter wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Ni… No, Niall…” Harry said as he caressed his best friend’s cheek.

 

“I love you.” Niall swept the words out of her tongue.

 

Harry’s lips formed a smile, the happiness he felt was overflowing, “I win the bet.”

 

Niall cringed at the statement, “What?”

 

“I win the bet, right?”

 

Niall immediately moved away from the latter’s grip. Was this some kind of a joke? The kiss she shared with him, is it all a set-up once again? Tears formed and trailed down Niall’s porcelain face.

 

“Why?” Harry tried cupping her cheeks but Niall slapped them away.

 

“Don’t go near me… Don’t talk to me.... Get away from me!” Niall pushed the latter away and ran out of the closet. Just when she thought Harry was seriously into her, her thoughts just betrayed her… like before.

 

She kept running, aware of the people staring at her as she did so. She didn’t care anymore if the whole world saw her vulnerable, she just had enough. She went up the rooftop and cried her eyes out. 

 

I don’t want to feel hurt anymore….

 

\---

 

Harry didn’t know what was happening. Did he say something wrong? His fall didn’t hurt, but his heart did. Without second thoughts, he dashed knowing where to find the little leprechaun.

 

He saw with his own eyes his best friend and love crying, it stung. And what hurts more is that he caused it. He instantly wrapped his arms around her frame and tried calming her down. It was surprising how Niall fell deeper to his embrace and somewhat calmed at his touch.

 

“Niall…” He whispered in her ear, feeling the latter’s bare neck with his nose. 

 

Niall could only nod. She didn’t know why she was attracted to the guy who caused her all these tears but she did so anyway.

 

“For your first task as my slave… and probably the last one… I want you to…” He turned the girl around to face him, wiping the streaks of tears rolling down her cheeks before hugging her once more.

 

“I want you to be mine… forever.”


End file.
